


A Different Type of Family

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coraline AU, M/M, Mentions of neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: For the 2017 Rusame Secret Santa:Coraline AU Ivan moves into a new home and discovers a door to a secret world ((it's like the movie PG-13))





	A Different Type of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: I absolutely adore this movie and when first reading this prompt I wanted to do almost an exact replica but with my boys. I wanted to write a book just based off of this prompt. Instead, I decided to go a different direction for those who would like to read this fic but don't want the movie spoiled for you. You can still enjoy the movie spoiler free after reading this, no worries!

The violet eyed boy pouted at his older sister. He knew he was being childish, and he knew that it was too late to complain, but he honestly didn’t understand why their little happy family had to move from their comfortable home in Russia to this rainy little town in America for some garden project that his two sisters were working on. Sure, the house was large and there was a massive garden in the backyard, but all of his friends were back in Russia.

His sister chastised him once more, “Vanya, don’t be silly. We’re here now, it’s too late to complain. Why don’t you try exploring the house while Natalya and I set up down here. She wants to see the garden.” Ivan watched with mild discomfort as both of his sisters left him to spend time together, once more faced with the same loneliness as he had felt before. 

Slowly, he moved to try and explore the large building. Its long winding hallways and many rooms ended up being too confusing for the boy to explore in one swoop, so he took a break and went to set up his room. A golden haired boy riding a bike on the other side of the street momentarily caught Ivan’s attention. He stopped and looked up at Ivan’s house, meeting the other boy’s gaze, before giving a wide smile and disappearing into the fog.  

He didn’t ponder that too long, as the door slamming indicated that his sisters were back 

inside from exploring the garden. He ran out of the newly made room, following the voices that showed him where they went. It led to the kitchen.

Neither sister noticed him, continuing to talk to each other as though he weren’t even there. He waited for a moment before abruptly saying, “Alright, well… I’m just going to go explore outside.”

Without looking over at him, his older sister responded, “Mhm. Have fun.”

He left without another word, understanding that that was all of the attention that he was going to receive. 

Outside, the only thing that caught his attention was a single black cat. The cat stared at him for an unusual amount of time, and didn’t try and run away or bat at him as he walked past it into the large garden. 

He had hoped to see a thriving garden, one worthy of him travelling to a different 

Country for, but everything was either dead and barren, or dying. He bent down to pick up some dirt, but scowled when his scarf got in the way. Agitated, he pushed the offending cloth back and picked up some of the dirt, finding it dry and unappealing. 

A voice spoke up from behind him, “So… you like playing in dirt, huh?”

Startled, he whirled around and frowned upon seeing the golden haired boy from earlier, “What do you want?” He sounded unfriendly even to his own ears.

The boy just laughed it off, “I’m Alfred!” He offered the information that Ivan could not remember asking for, “I’m sorta your neighbor. I just want to come see how you were doin’.” 

Ivan’s frown deepened, “I’m doing fine.” He told the other boy curtly, “You can go away now.”

“Nah.”

“What?” Ivan couldn’t believe his ears. Who does this ‘Alfred’ think he is?

“I said no.” Alfred repeated, “I don’t really want to be alone, and I bet you don’t want to be alone either! So we can be alone together!”

“...that doesn’t make sense.” Ivan was no longer frowning, but instead sported a confused look. 

Alfred laughed, “Yeah I guess it doesn’t, huh?” He fell silent as he concentrated on something, before brightening up and reiterating, “You look like you need a friend, and I also would like a friend. So we can just be friends!” 

Ivan sighed, understanding that this boy is probably not intelligent, “Fine.” He relented, “But only if you’re quieter.”

Alfred grinned even bigger, which Ivan didn’t know was possible, “I can do that!” He ditched his bike and ran to stand next to Ivan. 

Ivan began once more exploring the garden. It took maybe half a minute before the blessed silence was once more broken, “My grandma used to live here!” 

Ivan stopped moving and turned to his new friend, “You don’t really know how to be quiet, do you?” He phrased it as a question, but meant it more as a statement. This ‘Alfred’ sure is noisy. 

Alfred rolled his eyes, a gesture that Ivan found oddly cute, “You told me to be quieter. I counted like thirty seconds before speaking again.” Ivan tried to be upset, he really did, but Alfred makes it hard. 

“...fine.” He was now beginning to understand that he would relenting often in this relationship. This… friendship. Ivan turned around once more so Alfred couldn’t see that smile forming on the other boy’s face. He’s never had a friend before… 

Alfred was quiet for two minutes this time before once more, “Her sister went missing.” He sounded a little less cheerful than before, slightly scared.

Ivan turned around to see Alfred’s pretty blue eyes wider, almost as though he were frightened of the garden, “Oh, she did?” Ivan asked absentmindedly. 

Alfred nodded, “One day she was playing in the house, and the next day she was just gone! That was like… thirty years ago or something. Back when Grandma was really young.” By this point Alfred was rambling, but Ivan didn’t interrupt as he found that he liked the sound of the boys voice. Eventually though, Alfred got distracted and somehow started talking about dinosaurs. 

When the other boy paused to breathe, Ivan spoke up, “It was probably longer than thirty years ago.”

“What?” Alfred look around distractedly. 

“Your Grandma’s sister going missing. If it was when your Grandma was young, then it was probably around fifty to sixty years ago, depending on how old your grandma is and how old you are.” He paused, “How old are you, by the way?”

“Oh…” Alfred looked like he hadn’t considered that question, “I’m thirteen.” He was only a couple years younger than Ivan himself. 

Ivan nodded, “Do you know how old your grandma is?”

Alfred shook his, but said, “I guess she’s in her early sixties?”

“So it would have a been about fifty years ago.” Ivan decided.

Alfred put his hands on his hips and scowled, “Okay but two things. Firstly, that doesn’t make it any less scary, and second I don’t know your name.”

“Oh.” He supposed he did forget to mention that, “I’m Ivan.”

“Eye-van.” Alfred repeated, causing Ivan to cringe.

“No.” He told him, “Not that at all. That’s not even close.” Alfred laughed as Ivan continued, “It’s ee-vahn.” If he was going to be friends with this boy, then he should know how to correctly pronounce his name.

Alfred shrugged, “Whichever. Hey! What’s that?” He quickly rushed in front of Ivan to pick something off of the ground. As he was doing that, Ivan noted a couple of things about his new friend. The first being that he was curious and adventurous, while only moments ago being scared. The second being that he was both annoying and cute at the same time. Ivan sort of wanted to punch him. 

When Alfred turned around, it looked like he was holding some toy. It actually looked like a doll, “What is that?”

Alfred laughed, “It’s a doll!” He examined it closely before turning to Ivan, “It kinda looks like you!” 

“Creepy.” Ivan commented. 

“A little cool though.” Alfred frowned at it before saying, “You’re right. This this  _ is _ creepy. Especially the little key tied to its neck.”

That caught Ivan’s attention, “Seriously?” He examined the doll that did look strangely like himself. The key didn’t look familiar, “How weird.” He murmured. He didn’t notice how quickly he was standing to the other boy, until he fidgeted and moved away from him.

“So uh,” The tips of Alfred’s ears were red, “I gotta go. I need to go eat, but I’ll see you later!” With that he dashed out of the garden. Ivan found that he was only mildly upset that his new friend left. 

Doll in hand, Ivan made his way back into his own house. Once inside, he found his older sister in the kitchen, reading some garden catalogue, and his younger sister nowhere in sight. He sat down at the table quietly, mumbling, “I found some creepy doll that looks just like me.”

“That’s nice Vanya.” Came her casual response.

He watched her for a moment before continuing, “I also made a new friend. His name is Alfred and he’s… nice.”

That got her attention, if only slightly, “Then we’ll have to have him over for dinner.”

Ivan squirmed in his seat, “I doubt Natalya will be interested in that.”

A half-hearted laugh, “You’re right. Perhaps that wouldn’t be the smartest.” With that, it seemed his older sister was finished talking to him. 

Wordlessly, he left the kitchen and went upstairs. He left the doll in the kitchen, determining that he didn’t really feel like looking at it when he didn’t need to. He paused when exploring to look at a specific room. This room appeared to be a study, sort of like the one that Natalya was using. It was empty, save for a small wooden door that he could have sworn wasn’t there before. 

Upon closer investigation of the door, Ivan found that it was locked. On the door was a small key hole. He looked around the room, searching for the key, but came up with nothing. 

After that he gave up, deciding that it must want to be locked, and decided to go back into the kitchen for something to eat. He found Natalya had returned from her study, and she seemed to be making eggs. 

Dinner was, of course, quiet. However, his younger sister did seem to be staring at Ivan an awful lot, which just made him even more uncomfortable. He missed the days when they were a loving and happy family as opposed to the cold one that they’ve become.

After dinner he excused himself and once more went outside. It seemed that the fog was only thickening as dusk was rolling in. A part of him hoped that he would find his friend again, only to be sorely disappointed. 

What he did see, however, was that black cat. He sat next to it for a moment, figuring that this was probably the most company that he was going to recieve for a long while. 

He didn’t expect a sudden voice to say, “Throw away the doll.”

Looking around for a moment and finding himself still alone, he asked, “Who’s there?”

“Right here.” The cat moved in front of him, and he blinked down at it with wide violet eyes. The animal continued, “It would be in your best interest to destroy the doll and forget you ever found it.”

Ivan wasn’t sure he like that idea. After all, his friend had found that for him, “I don’t think I’m going to take advice from a talking cat.” He paused for a second before coming up to the conclusion, “Actually, you’re probably not even real. I think I’m so lonely that I’m coming up with you talking to me. It’s all in my head.” He scoffed sadly, “I’m pathetic.”

“If you don’t believe me,” The cat took a moment to lick its paw and clean its ear before continuing, “Then try the key on the doll on the door you found.” 

Ivan frowned, but decided he may as well humor the cat. He figured he’s probably explored every part of the house anyway, and it’s not like either of his sisters would like to pay any attention to him. 

He rushed back inside, picked the doll up from the kitchen table where he left it, and took it into the study room where he found the door. The door that was still there. Trying the key on the doll, he was shocked to find that it worked. He assumed that there would be a small space in the door, when in fact, there was a tunnel there. 

Looking around to see if anyone was close, he abandoned all wariness, and dove into the tunnel. The tunnel was bright and warm and it somehow calmed him. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

On the other side of the tunnel, he found the same study room that he had just come from, only something about it felt a little off. Off in a good way, not a bad way. The smell of warm freshly baked bread filled the air, and he could swear he heard the sound of his oldest sister singing lightly, something she used to do all the time back home.

Following his nose and the sound of her voice, he made his way through the vibrant and warm house to the kitchen, where his sister was baking with her back turned towards him. Hesitantly he called out, “Katyusha?”

His sister turned around with a bright smile, “Oh Vanya!” She cooed, “I’m so happy to see you!”

He felt a little anxious seeing her. She looked exactly the same, only much friendlier and attentive. The only difference was a large one. Instead of her normal warm blue eyes, she had a pair of matching black buttons. He eyed her suspiciously, “who are you?”

Her smiled faded into the calm motherly one that she wore so frequently when he was younger, “I suppose that this must be a confusing time for you, Vanya. I’m your Other sister. You can call me Other Kat, if you want.”

“Other Kat.” He repeated, before deciding that this woman doesn’t feel dangerous at all. He shrugged, “So what is this place?”

“This is your home, silly Vanya.” She told him, “Here, try some bread.” 

After taking the first bite, Ivan decided that if this was his home, with his sister paying attention to him and treating him as though they were actually family instead of strangers living in the same house, then he could get used to this.

“Other Nat is in the garden.” She told him, sitting across the table from him and watching him with an adoring look on her face while he ate, “I’m sure she’d love it if you joined her.”

He quickly finished the warm bread that Other Kat made him and jumped up, excited to see what kind of person is creepy little sister had become, “Alright!” He grinned, excited to see what direction this strange place took him next, “I’ll go right now!” She laughed, the sound itself warm, like soft tinkling bells, and waved him away.

Outside, he found that the fog had gone. The world itself appearing brighter and crisper. Everything about this place felt perfect. In the garden, at first he couldn’t find his little sister, until a laugh later and he was suddenly being hugged from behind. 

Other Natalya was exactly like his Natalya from home, only this one smiled and laughed and had black buttons in the place where her eyes should be, “Big brother!” She cheered, “I’ve been waiting for you!” For once, this didn’t sound creepy. Instead it was… oddly comforting. 

He spent what felt like forever while at the same time only minutes, playing in the lush garden with his younger sister. The fun stopped when a familiar cat caught his attention. The cat flicked its tail and disappeared into the house. Ivan considered following it, when deciding that perhaps it was just his imagination. Nothing had moved to even indicate that the cat had been there mere seconds before.

He turned back to look towards his younger sister, when he found her laughing and talking to another familiar face. The face of his new friend. Where his once beautiful sapphire eyes had been, were now two black buttons. What was more unsettling than the buttons, however, was what happened to his mouth. It had been stitched shut, so the boy couldn’t talk. 

Other Natalya noticed Ivan was looking their way so she linked her arm with Other Alfred’s and skipped towards him, “See! It’s your friend!” She giggled once more, only this time the sound was a little unsettling. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the Other Alfred’s stitched up mouth. Natalya noticed quickly that he was paying attention to that, so she explained happily, “Other Kay doesn’t really like the sound of Alfred’s voice. We all much prefer quieter people! So she made him the perfect best friend for you to have while you’re here!” 

Ivan suddenly decided that the best course of action for him to take would be to follow that cat, so he excused himself by saying that had to use the bathroom, and dashed back into the house. He found the cat sitting by the tunnel, “See, I told you so.” The cat said calmly. 

He glared at the animal before quickly exiting the tunnel. He decided not only would he burn the doll, he would also be satisfied with his normal family neglect as long as the pretty golden haired boy continued smiling and laughing and telling jokes. He didn’t need a happy family as long as he had a happy Alfred.  

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see for those who enjoy the movie as i do, and the person whom I writing this for, Ivan took a different path than the protagonist. I highly suggest watching it, my words are not enough to capture the captivating beauty of this movie. Trust me.


End file.
